No More Bunny Business
No More Bunny Business is a HTFF episode. This episode introduces Jeni, the mischevious and spoiled snowshoe hare. Plot Lia takes her pet rabbit Cottonball outside to play. Jeni skis down a hill and comes across the two together. Lia invites her to join them while Cottonball hides behind her owner. Jeni, out of jealousy, storms off to find her own pet. She passes by Yorkie playfully chasing a couple of squirrels, making her even more cross. Meanwhile, Flick sits on Snapper's shell while ordering the turtle to move. However, Snapper appears to be frozen solid, being a cold-blooded animal. Flick attempts to push Snapper but fails because of his minute size. Jeni happens to meet Flick and dismisses him as a helpless little animal. She picks him up and cradles him home as he yells and struggles. Once at home, Jeni fits the Netherland dwarf with several pet clothes, much to his dismay. But his mood soon changes when she treats him with carrots. Flick decides he likes the leisure of being a pet. Jeni returns to Lia to introduce her new bunny. As typical, Lia finds Flick adorable. Then she brings Cottonball to him; the blue rabbit curiously sniffs him but then hisses out of fear. Flick falls over and begins sinking in the snow. Jeni proceeds to walk her pet, pulling Flick out of the snow just as only his ears were poking out. Lia waves goodbye, while Cottonball harbors a feeling of distrust towards Flick. Snapper, despite being frozen, catches sight of Timber and Icee nearby. The two are having a bonfire and roasting chestnuts, with Icee enjoying a slush drink. Snapper gains enough willpower to break free and makes his way over to them. Before Timber could taste a chestnut, Snapper bites his left leg. Icee flees in terror while Timber tries to shake off the turtle, only to stumble into the fire. Snapper breaks open a few chestnuts before digging into Timber's charred body. While continuing the walk, Jeni sees that Flick needs to pee and lets him do his business behind a bush. No sooner does Snapper reunite with his master. As happy as Flick is to see him, he realizes that he now needs a disguise. Thinking quickly, he sculpts a pair of bunny ears and tail out of snow and fits them on the turtle. Jeni checks in on her pet and, as anticipated, mistakes Snapper for another rabbit. She proceeds to tickle Snapper's chin, only to have her finger bitten, prompting her to run and heal it. Flick sees that Snapper is hungry and gets an good idea of what to hunt. Lia is now sitting in her living room, asleep in front of the fireplace with Cottonball in her lap. Flick enters through a pet door. Once Snapper pokes his head through the door, Flick points at the plump blue rabbit. Snapper progresses, but gets stuck halfway through. Flick stealthily takes the sleeping Cottonball and brings her to Snapper's mouth as the turtle stretches his neck at his meal. Cottonball wakes up in the nick of time and leaps off, kicking Flick into Snapper's jaw and getting him eaten. Lia is awakened by the noise and sees Cottonball cowering behind her. She finds Snapper stuck in the door and decides to adopt him. Jeni later drops by in search for her pet. History repeating, she gets jealous of Lia's new turtle and thinks about getting her own. As chance would have it, Toothy passes by walking his pet tortoise. She quickly substitutes it with a rock and manages to fool Toothy. As she makes off with the tortoise, she gets another finger bitten. Deaths #Timber is burnt to death. #Flick is eaten by Snapper. Injuries #Snapper is frozen solid. #Jeni gets two fingers bitten; one by Snapper and one by Toothy's tortoise. Trivia *This marks Cottonball's first kill. *The title is a pun on "no more funny business". *Burr was originally in Timber's spot. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 103 episodes